1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a composite molding tool, and a process of forming a tool and, more particularly, to a high metallic composite molding tool and composite parts formed by compression.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, plastic molding tools are known in the art and can be used to produce, for example, automobile parts. It has also been recognized that the use of metal or metal radiating wires within the molding tool composition increases heat conduction from within the tool during a molding process. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,105,184 and 4,980,112, hereby incorporated by reference. These patents do not, however, teach the use of pressure to compress the plastic and metal content, thereby maximizing the use of metal and minimizing the use of plastic to accomplish more uniform, efficient heat conduction throughout the molding tool. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,184 discloses the use of radiating wires, resulting in an uneven distribution of the wire and little thermal conductivity. Therefore, there also does not exist a process for forming a molding tool under high pressure that has an increased dense metallic content as compared to the resin content, resulting in a tool having an improved thermal and electrical conductivity.
There thus exists a need in the art to provide a composite molding tool and process of making a tool which has a high metal density and heat capacity. This is done in the present invention by forming the tool under increased pressure and temperature and by utilizing preselected forms and quantities of metal content.